The invention relates to a hinge comprising a first and second hinge wing each with multiple openings for receiving attachment screws penetrate associated bores in components that are to be held together by means of the hinge, whereby both hinge wings are connected to one another by means of a hinge pin.
A hinge with the above features is described in DE 295 14 712 U1. With regard to such a hinge being used in particular with sheet metal cabinets, the problem exists generally that the components to be held together by means of the hinge, such as the cabinet body and associated door or covers, can buckle so that difficulties can occur when mounting the hinge. To avoid these types of mounting difficulties it is provided with the known hinge that the openings in the hinge wings to receive the attachment screws are formed as slotted holes, whereby the orientation of the slotted holes in one of the hinge wings runs essentially perpendicular to the orientation in the other hinge wing. In this manner, already a two-dimensional orientation possibility for the hinge is created.
A disadvantage is connected with the known hinge, in that the hinge is displaceable, respectively, only in the axis of the slotted hole; therefore, the appearance of the hinge on its outer visible side is adversely affected by the slotted holes seen there.